The 66th Hunger Games
by Dayna-Jinxx- the strange elf
Summary: The story of Glow. A district 1 girl going into the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Glow Stone

As morning peaks threw the curtains, that's when my mind wakes up. My eyes, feeling heavy and weak flutter open. I am welcomed by the gloomy presence of my bedroom. My bones ache with the sign of life.

As I sit up and a drawn to the bruises on my arms and legs. That's I remember the fight between Glean and I. I didn't see why it was my fault... he started it.

I haul myself off the bed and stand directly in front of my tall mirror. My pyjamas fairly new, nothing fancy. Just a pale blue baggy t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. My light blond hair flowing down my back and stopping at my waist. In this light my hair looks white almost. I say almost because if it was snow white it would be the same shade as my skin. My eyes in the light look sea blue, just like my mother.

I then look onto my dresser where my clothes lay for today... the reaping. The most horrible start of the games. The fear of being reaped gets higher every year. With me being 15 I have less chance... I hope.

I walk towards the clothing to find a grey dress with a belt on it, purple tights, grey dolly shoes and a white cardigan. My family are fairly rich. They work as a Furrier and own their own workplace and shop. My father does the work and my mother cleans and handled money in the shop. I have a job there, I brush the fur and assist the Capitol customers.

As I get dressed I think about last year's games. Last year was the 65th Hunger Games. The arena last year was amazing... nothing but ice. The Gamemakers really outdid themselves. I have no idea how they can top it this year.

Anyway, I'm now fully dressed and ready to go down stairs... where my mourning parents grieve the loss of my sister they lost five years ago in the games. Her name was Beauty... she was the fours last to die.

After remembering the past I then decide to move myself from my bedroom and go to the kitchen. I amble down the stair and enter into the kitchen.

There in the kitchen is my two smiling at me whilst waiting for me. My mother pulls out a seat from the kitchen table.

"Want breakfast?" she says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breakfast went slower than usual today. Mother and Father kept complimenting and spoiling me. I take it like every year because even I know this could be the last time we have breakfast.

Now I'm outside our house waiting until it's time to leave for the reaping. I hope that this year's tributes have better stylist than last year.

Last year's District 1 tributes were dressed completely in fur... bright yellow fur. The boy tribute, Dazzle, was not impressed at all. It seems every year the stylist makes the District 1 clothes even more embarrassing than the last year.

More and more people are coming out their houses now. Smartly dressed and feeling sorry for themselves. Parents cry and fix what is not needed to be fixed. Because even they know that there is a chance of their child dying in the games.

My mother comes out and gives me one last good luck hug. She smiles before placing one of her Grandma's passed down ruby necklaces around my neck. "All set and ready for action." She says.

She kisses my forehead and stepping back into the house. Then my father comes out smartly dressed and holds my hand.

We walk pass the streets where the younger children play and sing their songs. They have cheery reaping songs they sing. They are mostly about winning the games and coming back to your district. It makes everyone smile.

We see Peacekeepers in the distance, along with the reaping area. I can see kids from school start to enter the area. I squeeze my dad's hand as he looks in my eyes. He smiles as he lets go of my hand. "Right, just go in there and get this over and done with. I'll meet you outside the gate then we'll go home and get dinner. Tonight's dinner is special, you don't want to be late. Okay?" he says.

I smile and begin to slowly walk away backwards. "Okay." I say.

He waves at me as I turn around. "I love you." He says.

I smile and skip away. "I love you too." I say.

I then skip into the crowd of children. Searching for my friend's familiar faces... I can't see them. That's when I spot my best friend, Crystal. She's my best friend in my year. "Hey Crystal." I shout.

She turns around and waves. She always looks so nice at reaping day... Her red hair braided into on fine braid, her blue eyes always so calm and relaxed and her curvy figure always making her outfit looks dashing on her. Unlike me.

I'm not one of these girls which thinks she is fat. I know I'm skinny, I know I haven't got a curvy figure like the rest of the girls. I also know I am not the tallest girl in the school. I don't care... I like the way I look. I don't tend to boast about it either.

She stands in the line with me, waiting to get our blood withdrawn. "Hello Glow, you look nice." She says.

I smile as we step forward. "Thanks, you too." I say back.

"Why thank you." She says whilst blushing.

I laugh as we blabber on. Until the woman holds my hand out and sticks the pin in my index finger. "Name?" She says without looking at me.

"Glow Stone." I say looking at her nervously.

"Go to your area." She says.

I wait for Crystal and then head off to my area. I then stand with the other 15 year old girls and wait... wait for the reaping to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the capitol song starts to play I feel my fingers go numb as my heart beats like a drum. And then HE comes onto the stage. Our capitol escort.

Nero Bauble... oh how I hate him. Every year he had a different surgery done. This year he has bright aluminous green hair that has been tightly pulls back into a bobble. His skin had been tint with a yellow colour to make his insanely white teeth noticeable. He's wearing red lip stick and his eyebrows have been coloured in a green colour to go with his hair. Today he is wearing a blue suit with a ruffled orange shirt. Even looking at him makes my eyes hurt. But I have to or it's considered rude.

As he skips to the podium a creepy smiles comes across his face. As he reaches the podium he starts to talk. "Why hello wonderfull people of District One and Happy Hunger Games. It's me, the most adorable person here. My name is Nero. And I am here to reap two lucky people to take part in a wonderful game. So lest start today with a reminder of how the capitol has helped you during these hard times. Shall we?"

We all look away from Nero and look at the monitor to see a video all about the capitol. In the corner of my eye I see Crystal taking deep breaths as she tries not to cry. Because she has also lost a family member to the games. Her brother was reaped two years ago at the age of 13. She never got over it.

As the video stops I sigh as it is now time for the girl tribute to be reaped. I look as Nero and watch as he walks over to glass bowl with all the girls' names. "And now to pick our wonderful girl tribute. Here we go."

As his hand reaches in the bowl my throat tightens. My eyes are fixed onto his hand as he takes a bit of paper out the bowl. He walks to the stadium as he says the name.

"Glow Stone."

My legs feel weak as my heart feels like it's stopped completely. I try not to cry but instead of crying my face goes completely unemotional. I look at Crystal as I walk toward the walk way. She starts to cry and hyperventilate. As I turn my back to her I walk down the walk way with my head held high. If I'm going into the games I may as well look proud for serving my District. A I reach the stage I see Nero holding his white gloved hand out, "Come on beautiful."

I give a gentle smile as I hold his hand. He pulls me beside him at the podium as he talks. "You look lovely today."

I look down at myself and grin, "thanks."

He grins as he pinches my cheek. "You are very cute, what age are you?"

I gulp before saying, "I'm fifteen."

He smiles, "Thanks a good age."

He then turns towards the raping grounds, "Here she is our girl tribute, beautiful and sweet. Now for the boy tribute."

I look towards the side with the boys hoping that no one I like gets pulled from the bowl. As Nero picks a name and skips back I look down. Praying that it's not my best guy friend, Sparks. But instead another name is said... One that I can't believe I never thought of.

"Dusk Jewels."

Oh no... Not him. Why him?

I've always has a crush on him. When my mother and father need jewels to stitch onto the fur coats at their shop they used to send me to get them. And every time I did I always seen him helping his father with carrying the jewels in and out his shop. I tried to lift one of the bags of jewels once and it nearly broke my back. But Dusk could lift one without even trying.

As I try to stop thinking I see him walking onto the stage. His amazing blond hair combed neatly and nicely presented. His blue/grey eyes widened with fear and sorrow. His right hand is clenching into the material of his blue shirt. You can see his legs shaking under his grey trousers as he stands next to Nero.

Nero smiles and he holds mine and Dusk's hand. "Here are you're tributes! And we all know that one of these lucky kids will win! Happy Hunger Games for District One!"

From the crowd a loud rawer from the crowd... but even I know I will never come back...


End file.
